glazing_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Khonsu
'Background' Khonsu (Original name: Joseph) The Moon's Fist He is the moon's fist, Khonsu. The young orphan who fleed from his family when they died mysteriously. He stumbled upon a cave and found the moon stone which contained the power of the moon. Because that most part of Eclipse is inside the moon stone, it caused Khonsu to go crazy and became a madman until Solar fought with Khonsu and released Eclipse from his body, until then did he regain conciousness. But he turned to the dark side and fought alongside with Eclipse because he has misunderstood Solar. He was the one who created the twelve Zodiacs. Power and abilities 'Blue Fire' Khonsu can create blue fire from his hands which can be used to shoot at other people. He can bend and control the fire as his will. 'Darknessphere' Khonsu can slam his staff onto the ground and create a powerful explosion with a diametre of one kilometre. It then contracts and disinegrates everything which is with the kilometre. 'Super-strength' Khonsu has enough power to dent a hole in iron walls and can puch through concrete easily. He can easily lift a truck. 'Special Mode' 'Khonsu Change' Khonsu can go into "Khonsu Change mode". He sweeps aside his hair revealing his hidden red eye which Eclipse has infected. While in this mode, he doesn't care about anything and only things he care is death and destuction. His overall factors increased, including speed, agility and strength. His moon powers also increases by ten times, which means his Darknesshpere can create an explosion up to ten kilometres. Histroy 'Childhood' When Khonsu was 7, he was living in a happy family. His father is a hunter. He also has an elder brother called Daniel. Then one day when his father came back, his eyes glowed red and got sudden fits, he kept saying, "He has risen.".Joseph sensing that his father changed, his father no longer joked and fooled around as usually, he sits on a chair and sulks for a whole day and gets mad if someone awaken him from his slumbers. His mother was no better, she got ill and his father did not hunt anymore and could not earn any money. Then one day, when his parents had been mysteriously kidnapped. Joseph couldn't take it anymore. He ran from his home. After some running, he reached a cave that his parents told him not to go into. He decided to venture into it and found the cave spillting into to paths. One with light and one with darkness. Joseph decided to take the dark one. When he reached the end of the cave. He saw a crystal churning with dark power. He found it tempting to touch it but there was something scary about it. Joseph decided to touch it. Then Eclipse went into his body and tried to take over Joseph's mind, but Joseph fought back and the two battled over the body, Joseph won in the end but Eclipse was still in his mind. Joseph no longer to think correctly with Eclipse in his mind, turned insane and went rampaging cities using his power. 'Battle with Solar' After 2 years of ramapaging, when Solar (aka. Daniel) allied himself with Teth, he decided to take on Khonsu. Teth offered help but Solar refused saying that it was his battle and only his alone. They met in the city of Nebula where Joseph has finished rampaging a mall. When Solar asked him if he was his brother. Joseph said no and changed his name into Khonsu. And they fought, although the details weren't clear, it was said that they fought for seven days and when they were finished, Nebula has been reduced to ash and dirt. Although the outcome wasn't clear, Eclipse has been exiled from Khonsu' body. Khonsu then joined forces with Eclipse. Solar and Khonsu then left. As they knew they had more important matters to attend to. Trivia Khonsu is the name of the Egyptian moon god.